Many people have paid much attention to leisure life quality and household activities nowadays. Many community gardens, backyards, public parks or house balconies often serve as people's meeting and chatting venues. To provide resting or meet visual art requirement, many of those locations have fixed table tops attached to handrails to hold potted landscapes, leisure parasols, lamp sets, teat sets or the like.
In order to provide a table top for hanging on handrail, U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,178 discloses a railing supported folding table which includes a first frame, a second frame and a table top. The table top is hinged on the first and second frames through at least one pivotal member, and then is mounted onto a handrail through a first adjustment hook and a second adjustment hook. The first and second adjustment hooks are installed respectively on through holes formed on the first and second frames, and then are fastened firmly via fasteners to securely hang the table top on the handrail. Because the table top is hinged on the first and second frames merely through the pivotal member, the pivotal member tends to loosen off after repeatedly flipping or folding of the table top for a prolonged period of time to result in incline of the table top. Moreover, with only the pivotal member serving as a support spot, when the table top is loaded with heavy goods, the support could become insufficient to result in collapse of the table top and drop of the goods.